A Midsummer Romance
by T1Weasel
Summary: It's blazing hot in Station Square, and Sonic lets Amy come swim with him. Once she arrives, things really heat up. This is a SonAmy one-shot. Mature readers only. Please read and review.


**NOTE: This is a SonAmy one-shot requested by Yamagata. Like all lemons, it contains content not viewable by anyone under 16. (As usual, I prefer you to be 18 to read it). Please read/review.**

SonAmy One-Shot: A Midsummer Romance

It's July, and it's hot. So hot in fact that the ice cream trucks didn't bother running because their treats would melt before anyone ate them. It was noon, and the weather people were reporting that the temperature was 104 degrees in the _shade._ Every source of water was being sought out. Pools, lakes, water hoses, even the beach was packed with people.

We find world hero Sonic the Hedgehog in his white two-story house, wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers. The air conditioner is going full blast, and even that's not working very well. He's sprawled out on his couch, watching the weather reports with dull emerald green eyes. The cobalt speedster jumps a little when his phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D., Sonic smiles when it shows Amy's calling him.

Picking up the phone, Sonic's deep voice is heard. "Hey babe."

Amy giggles on her end of the call. _"Hey Sonikku. How are you?"_

Sonic sighs. "I'm sweating in more places than I care to. In fact, I'm about to get in my pool."

That's right. Amy had taught Sonic how to swim, and Sonic had gotten a pool for his house in case a blazing hot day like this happened to come along. Also, Sonic and Amy had been together for almost a month, and they were nearly inseparable. It wasn't easy for Sonic to finally admit he loved Amy, but he felt a lot better after admitting his feelings.

Amy smiles on her phone. _"Can I come over and swim with you, my love?"_

Sonic blushed. "Sure Ames. If I'm naked when you show up, blame the heat."

Amy laughs. _"Okay Sonikku. See you in a few minutes. I love you."_

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Ames."

The call ends, and Sonic gets ready for Amy to arrive.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Sonic is at the pool waiting for Amy. She shows up, wrapped in a pink towel. Sonic is, in fact, naked when she arrives. Amy sees this, and stops in her tracks. The pink hedgehog's shining jade green eyes look over Sonic's naked body, her thoughts racing. 'Look at that body. The abs, that chest…. I'm certainly going to blame and thank the heat for allowing me to see Sonic like this.'

Walking up to Sonic, Amy gives him a kiss. "Rawr, baby."

Sonic laughs. "I would be wearing shorts, but that wouldn't help me cool off, now would it?"

Amy giggles, nuzzling Sonic's chest. "No it wouldn't. Now, are you ready?"

Sonic nods, and pulls out of the embrace. "Sure am. See you in the pool, my love."

After Sonic jumps in, Amy waits for him to surface. When he does, Amy winks. "Oh Sonikku…."

Sonic watches as Amy drops the towel, revealing her naked body. His eyes widen as Amy enters the pool and presses against him. Wrapping his arms around Amy's waist, Sonic nuzzles Amy's muzzle. She sighs contently, and nuzzles back.

Sonic speaks first. "What an awesome body you have, Ames."

Amy blushes. "You really think so?"

He nods. "I certainly do, baby."

Amy feels something on her left leg, and looks down. She finds Sonic's member poking it, and giggles. Sonic also looks down, and blushes a deep purple color.

Lifting Sonic's head, Amy kisses him. "Don't worry, Sonic. It's normal."

The cobalt hedgehog smiles, and whispers in Amy's ear. "You're it."

Sonic swims away with Amy in hot pursuit.

_**-Four hours later-**_

It's about 4:30 PM, and Sonic and Amy were now inside. Sonic had Amy in his arms, and she's wrapped them both in her towel. They're romantically kissing, and slowly getting more aroused. Sonic breaks the kiss, and smiles. Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin, and holds him close.

Sonic lifts Amy's head. "I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join me if you like."

As Sonic walks to the bathroom, Amy gets a shocked expression on her face. 'Sonic would like me in the same shower as him? This day can't get any better.' Then Amy got an idea. Opening Sonic's refrigerator, she got out a Diet Coke, and walked into the bathroom.

Sonic smiles at her, but then gives her a confused look. "Amy, what's the soda for?"

The sakura hedgehog smiles. "You'll see. Is the shower ready?"

Sonic checks the water, and nods. "Perfect temperature."

The royal blue hero gets in, and Amy follows. After five minutes of nuzzling, kissing, and purring, Sonic gets the shampoo. Lathering it up, Sonic washes Amy's soft pink quills. She moans as Sonic's hands work their way around her head. Sonic has Amy rinse, and repeats this process with the conditioner. More moaning comes from Amy as she nearly faints under Sonic's touch. After she rinses again, Amy has Sonic get on his knees so it's easier for her to get to his quills.

The 21 year old cobalt hedgehog smiles as he feels Amy's hands work their way through his long quills, and he begins purring. The 18 year old rose-pink hedgehog giggles and has Sonic rinse the shampoo out. Getting the conditioner, Amy repeats the process, with more purring from Sonic. Rinsing the conditioner, Sonic wraps Amy in his strong arms, and kisses her.

Getting a body sponge, Sonic lathers up a lavender body wash, and begins washing Amy's luscious body. Amy moans as Sonic washes her. She felt her body heat up and her hormones go into overdrive. Amy did her best to resist giving in to her desires, but she was slowly failing.

As Sonic worked his way down her body, he got curious. "Ames, how large are your breasts?"

Panting a little, Amy manages to answer. "36C. Why?"

Sonic smiles. "I was curious is all. That's a nice size though."

Continuing his way down, Sonic washes Amy's stomach, legs, even getting her flower and rear before standing back up. Amy rinses and turns to her blue lover.

"My turn, Sonikku."

Nodding, Sonic purred as Amy washed him. She drooled over his body. 'I can't believe I'm touching Sonic like this! That chest, the quills, his abs, and this huge manhood doesn't hurt either. I'm so lucky to have Sonic as my boyfriend.'

Amy has Sonic rinse, then gets the bottle of Diet Coke. She watches Sonic as she drinks some, then puts her idea into motion. Pouring some of the soda onto her nipples, Amy gives a pouting face to Sonic.

"Sonikku, I seem to have spilled some soda on me. Could you clean it up please?"

He grins, having caught onto her plan. Kneeling in front of Amy, Sonic's tongue gently sweeps across Amy's large dark pink nipples. She moans and holds Sonic's head to her breasts, taking handfuls of his quills.

Sonic's emerald green eyes meet Amy's jade green eyes. "You know, Diet Coke tastes really good on you."

Amy sighs as Sonic continues to "clean" her. Both hedgehogs were getting aroused again. Teasing Amy's left nipple hard, Sonic rubs it as he gently suckles on her right nipple. Amy moans loudly as she feels the gentle sucking action on her breast. "Ohhhh Sonic…. Please continue."

Sonic switches nipples, and suckles on the left nipple as he rubs the right nipple. His right hand begins rubbing Amy's clitoris. A loud moan escapes the pink hedgehog as she begs for more. Her blue stud obliges and speeds up his actions.

Amy begins screaming as she gets closer to orgasm. "Oh Sonic! Yes! Please, more!"

Again, Sonic's actions increase as Amy's screams get louder. Soon, Amy makes her announcement. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

A few seconds go by, and Amy tenses up as her orgasm tears through her. Holding Sonic in place, her grip on Sonic tightens as she screams Sonic's name. "SONIC!!!!!!"

The orgasm lasts for 15 seconds. Amy holds tight to Sonic until it passes. Looking down at him, she gives Sonic a passionate kiss before standing him up.

"My turn now."

Amy's shining green eyes stare into Sonic's bright emerald eyes as she kisses her way down his ripped frame. She stops at his nipples and teases them just as he'd teased hers. Sonic moans, and Amy grins as she begins to suckle on Sonic's nipples.

He moans her name loudly. "Oh Amy! That feels good."

The pink hedgehog looks up at her royal blue stud. "Sonic, I didn't know you made noises in this kind of situation."

He chuckled. "It'll get louder the longer we go."

Amy nods, and resumes kissing her way down to the huge manhood. The hungry green eyes sparkle as she begins teasing the appendage hard. Sonic moans at her touch, loving the feeling. Amy looked up at Sonic after teasing his member erect.

"Sonikku? How big is your organ here?"

Sonic smiles. "It's 8 inches long, and 2.5 inches thick."

Amy's eyes sparkle as her mind registers the size. '8 inches long and 2.5 inches thick? Damn. I really hope I do this right.' Leaning forward, Amy begins licking the tip as her hand strokes Sonic's length. Sonic visibly shudders and has to use the walls to help him keep standing.

Looking down, Sonic's emerald green eyes show the love for his pink girlfriend. "Ames that's incredible. Ohhh yesss…."

Amy smiles at her blue lover's reaction, and removes her hand. She begins bobbing her head along the massive organ, and Sonic's moans get louder. Amy gives Sonic a surprise as she occasionally deep throats all 8 inches of Sonic's huge appendage. Amy's left hand comes up and begins rubbing his testicles. Sonic's moans get even louder, and Amy resumes sucking and stroking Sonic's manhood.

It's not long before Sonic makes his announcement, screaming to Amy. "A-AMY! I'M GOING T-TO CUM!"

Amy moans in anticipation, and then Sonic unloads, screaming Amy's name. "AMY!!!!!!"

Amy purrs as Sonic unloads into her mouth. Jet after jet of his thick seed quickly fills her mouth. Looking up to Sonic, Amy shows the mouthful of his seed before swallowing it.

Sonic smiles. "That was awesome."

Amy giggles. "Your seed is very thick, and tastes incredible. Can I get more?"

Sonic frowns. "Sorry babe. The water's going cold. However, I believe my bedroom is a good place to continue."

Amy nods, and Sonic shuts off the water. The hedgehog couple climbs out, and dries each other off. Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and carries her to his room. Laying Amy on her back, Sonic crawls between her legs, and kisses her. Amy immediately slips her tongue into Sonic's mouth, getting an instant wrestling match with Sonic's tongue. Moaning ensues, and Amy begins grinding her hips on Sonic's legs.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic buries his face in Amy's moist opening, rolling her on top of him in the 69 position. Amy doesn't hesitate, and begins to suck on Sonic's member again. Both hedgehogs give muffled moans, but continue pleasing each other at a furious pace.

It's not very long before Sonic speaks first. "Ames! I'm going to cum!"

Amy nods, panting. "Me-Me too Sonic! Keep going!"

Another minute goes by, then both hedgehogs orgasm at the same time. As Sonic climaxes, he shouts Amy's name. "AMY!"

His thick seed sprays all over Amy's face, and some even drips down to her breasts.

At the same time, Amy orgasms and screams Sonic's name as loud as she could. "SONIC!!!!!"

Sonic's face gets covered in Amy's warm juices as they spray from her womanhood.

After their orgasms pass, Sonic and Amy cuddle together, panting and sweating heavily. Amy speaks first.

"Wow, my love… I don't know how this could get any better. Actually, I do, but are you up for it?"

Sonic smiles. "Sure am. Give me just a second."

Sonic turns on the radio after he climbs off the bed. The song "Eien no Yakusoku" (Promise of Eternity) was playing. Getting a condom and some lube, Sonic gets back on the bed, and positions himself behind Amy. She's on her hands and knees, tail in the air. A confused look comes to Sonic's face.

"Amy? What are you doing?"

The sakura hedgehog shudders as she answers her blue stud. "First, this is one of my all time favorite songs. To answer your question, I've talked to Rouge about our first sexual encounter. We wound up on the subject of anal sex, and I'd like to try it."

Sonic thinks for a second. "I see. This song is also one of my favorites. When you're ready, we'll try anal sex. I will warn you, it'll probably hurt a lot."

Amy nods. "I know what I'm getting into, Sonic. I take comfort knowing you're the one doing this with me. Now get going."

Giving a deep chuckle, Sonic puts the condom on his large appendage, and lubes it up. After lubing Amy's anus up, Sonic takes a firm grip on her hips. "Here we go."

Amy relaxes her body, and waits for entry. Sonic takes a breath, and slowly enters Amy's anus. The rose-pink hedgehog shudders as all 8 inches of Sonic's massive manhood enter her tight anus, moaning. "Ooohhhh Sonic…."

Giving Amy time to recover, Sonic gently rubs Amy's back, giving it light kisses. After a few minutes, Amy nods to Sonic, who begins a gentle thrusting. Amy's hands curl around some loose bed sheets as she moans loudly. Her nipples slide along the sheets, giving her extra pleasure.

Looking back to Sonic, Amy manages to pant her desire. "Sonic… Faster."

Nodding, the cobalt speedster speeds up his thrusts. Amy's moans get louder. "Uh. Uh. Oh. Mf. Yes. Sonic. Uh." Reaching forward, Sonic begins pinching Amy's large nipples.

Amy's moans become screams as her hormones override clear thinking. "UH! YES! YES! SONIC! HARDER! FASTER! PLEASE! UH!!"

Sonic speeds up, plunging all 8 inches of his manhood into Amy's tight anus. His grip on her nipples never falters, and Amy can barely think. A few seconds pass, and she gives up on thinking completely, preferring to focus on Sonic pleasing her.

Amy looks back to Sonic. "SONIKKU! I-I'M GOING TO C-CUM!!! AH!!!"

Sonic nods, and speeds up yet again. About 10 seconds passes, and Sonic feels Amy tighten up as her orgasm crashes over her.

As she orgasms, Amy screams Sonic's name. "SONIC!!!! UH! Uh! Oh wow! That was incredible!"

Sonic chuckles. "I love your sounds, babe. Problem is, I haven't cum yet."

Amy looks behind her and growls to him. "You had better keep going until you do."

Immediately Sonic begins thrusting again. Giving a few spanks to Amy's rear, Sonic speeds up his thrusting, all 8 inches of his meaty member penetrating Amy's tight anus.

Amy screams as Sonic spanks her. "MORE! SPANK ME AGAIN, SONIC! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Nodding, Sonic spanks Amy a few more times before pinching her nipples again. Amy's screams are nearly deafening Sonic, but he'd given up caring a long time ago, focusing only on pleasing Amy. Another minute passes, and Amy screams to her blue stud.

"SONIC!!!! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!!!!"

Sonic shouts back to his sakura lover. "M-ME TOO AMES!!"

A few thrusts later, Sonic gives a final thrust and holds as his orgasm tears through his body. As he unloads into the condom, Sonic screams Amy's name. "AMY!!!!!"

At the same time, Amy has another orgasm, screaming Sonic's pet name. "SONIKKU!!!!!!"

Both hedgehogs are sweating and panting a lot, and Sonic waits until they're done climaxing before gently pulling out of Amy's rear. Discarding the used condom, Sonic cuddles Amy to him as they both recover.

Amy's lustful green eyes look into Sonic's shining emerald green eyes. "Please tell me you're not done."

Sonic shakes his head. "I'm not, but I think we need to recover for a few minutes."

Amy agrees, and the next five minutes are spent just kissing and cuddling. The sakura hedgehog then nuzzles Sonic. "I'm ready Sonic."

Crawling off the bed, Sonic another condom, puts it on his manhood, and climbs back on the bed. Amy's lying on her back, and her drenched womanhood is clear to Sonic's view. Getting between Amy's legs, Sonic gives Amy a kiss as he positions himself for entry.

The concern is clear on Sonic's face as the kiss breaks. "Amy, this is going to hurt."

She smiles. "If it's like the anal sex, I'll be feeling great in a short time."

Giving a deep chuckle, Sonic enters Amy's core, and soon reaches her virgin wall. Looking at Amy, Sonic asks once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The pink hedgehog nods to her cobalt boyfriend. "I trust you Sonic. I've been wishing for this for a long time. Take me now, my love."

Taking a breath, Sonic pushes through Amy's barrier. Amy screams as the pain rips through her body, and a few tears fall down her face. Sonic kisses them away, and waits for Amy to recover. Once she does, Amy tell Sonic she's ready. He begins a gentle thrusting into Amy's flower, and she wraps her arms and legs around Sonic, taking a strong grip on his fur.

As the pain leaves and the pleasure rises, Amy begins moaning with each thrust. "Oh. Ah. Mf. Yes, Sonic. Uh. Uh. Please, more. Faster."

Nodding, Sonic obliges, taking a gentle hold of Amy's nipples. He pinches them as his 8 inch member fills Amy's womanhood completely. Amy kisses Sonic, which muffles their moaning, but increases the arousal.

Breaking the kiss, Sonic moves his head to Amy's left nipple as his left hand rubs Amy's right nipple. His right hand begins rubbing Amy's clitoris as he speeds up his thrusting.

Amy's moans become screams, and it's not long before Amy screams that she's about to orgasm again. "SONIC! I'M GOING TO-TO CUM!!!!!!!"

The cerulean speedster nods, and speeds up even more, panting and sweating. Amy's also panting and sweating. Soon, Amy's grip on Sonic's fur tightens as she orgasms and screams Sonic's name at full volume.

"_SONIC!!!!!!"_

Rolling over, Sonic puts Amy on top of him, and she lays her head on his chest. "S-Sonikku… (panting) Wow… I've never (panting) been touched like this… it's incredible…. Why (panting) didn't we do this sooner?"

Sonic smiles. "I wish (panting) I knew, my love. (panting) For your first time, you're doing a lot better (panting) than I thought you would."

Amy nods, and sits up. "Since we're in this position, I'll do the work for a while."

Sonic chuckles, and Amy begins riding Sonic's massive manhood. Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips to help support her. Amy felt dominant over Sonic in this position, and her flower began leaking her juices all over Sonic's abdomen.

The blue hedgehog smiled. "You must be enjoying yourself, my love."

Amy nods. "It feels so incredible, Sonikku."

Sonic chuckles. "You may go faster if you want."

Amy immediately speeds up, her hips starting to slam onto Sonic's hips. This makes his meaty member penetrate a little deeper into her drenched core, and Amy loved it. Her moans get louder as she speeds up. Sonic takes his hands off of Amy's hips, getting an idea. Taking hold of one of Amy's right nipple, Sonic begins rubbing that nipple, Amy's clitoris, and suckling on Amy's left nipple.

Amy has an orgasm in seconds, as the combination was too much for her body to resist. Moaning Sonic's name, the pink hedgehog collapses back onto Sonic's chest, shaking a little from the power of her orgasm, sweating and panting heavily.

Looking into Sonic's emerald green eyes, Amy's jade green eyes are filled with ecstasy. Taking a few minutes to recover, she whispers to her blue stud. "Sonic… I can't go much longer…. Please tell me you're close."

Sonic nods. "Can you handle one more pounding?"

Amy smiles. "Sure can. Let's go, and don't hold back."

Rolling over, Sonic begins thrusting into Amy's soaked flower. A few seconds go by, then he begins thrusting at full speed and power. Amy's arms and legs wrap around Sonic's ripped frame as the pleasure tears through her luscious body.

Each thrust makes her scream. "YES! YES! OH! AH! SONIC! UH! UH! MORE! DEEPER!"

Taking a hold of Amy's large nipples, Sonic kisses Amy as he rails her as fast and hard as he can. Breaking the kiss, Sonic leans his head to Amy's left shoulder and gently bites her with his sharp fangs. Amy gasps at the new feeling, but keeps screaming in ecstasy. Sonic repeats the motion on Amy's right shoulder.

This makes Amy scream at full volume. _"SONIC!!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!"_

Sonic shouts back. "ME TOO AMES! HERE IT COMES!!!!!!"

As soon as Sonic finishes speaking, his last orgasm roars through his body. The thick seed sprays into the condom, keeping Amy from getting pregnant.

As he orgasms, Sonic shouts Amy's name as loud as he can. _"AMY!!!!"_

At the same time, Amy's last orgasm tears through her body. Digging her claws into Sonic's back, Amy draws blood as she screams Sonic's pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!!!!!"_

Panting and sweating heavily, Sonic gently pulls out of Amy, discards the condom, and crawls under the sheets. Amy needs a little help, but soon she's snuggled close to her lover.

Nuzzling Sonic's strong chest, Amy sighs contently. "That was unbelievable, Sonikku. I don't remember the last time I felt this good. Wow."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle, kissing Amy's forehead. "I agree. All I can say is I'm glad we're together."

Amy giggles. "Me too. At the moment, I'm too tired for dinner."

Sonic smiles. "We'll have dinner when we wake up, if we can move."

Amy gives Sonic a tender kiss. "Alright, Sonic. I love you."

Sonic kisses back. "I love you too Amy Rose."

As Amy falls asleep, Sonic turns off the radio, and sings the song they were listening to as they started making love.

_Mizuiro no hoshi de_

_Bokutachi ha ima yume wo wakeaeta_

_Eien no tochuu_

_Fureaeta ai kiseki wo kanjite_

_Ikiru yorokobi soshite kanashimi_

_Subete yuuki no minamoto ni naru kimi yo hashire_

_Wasurenai sa hanaretemo tamashii yobiau kara_

_Yakusoku shiyou_

_Sennen no toki wo koetemo meguriau to..._

_Mirai no kaidan_

_Tsumazuitefu to kizutsuku toshitemo_

_Kimi ha daijoubu_

_Inochigoto mata tsuyoku nareru hazu_

_Nagai uchuu no itonami no naka_

_Hito ha jibun to tatakainagara shinka shiteku_

_Aruiteyukou norikoeta itami wo hokori ni shite_

_Yakusoku shiyou_

_Yagate mata aoi chikyuu de meguriau to..._

_Kimi no kokoro no oku ni kienu uchuu ga areba_

_Boku ha hikari ni natte itsudatte tondeku_

_Soba ni iru yo hanaretemo tamashii kimi to tomo ni_

_Yakusoku shiyou_

_Tokoshie ni onaji yume wo mezasu koto wo..._

After Sonic finishes singing, he checks on Amy. She's peacefully asleep, a smile on her face. Sonic smiles, and kisses her once more. "Sleep peacefully, Amy Rose." Sonic closes his eyes, and falls asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Amy.

**Note: I tried to find an English translation for "Eien no Yakusoku" for 45 minutes, and was unable to. If anyone can find one, please send me the link. Thank you for reading this one-shot. Please submit a review. Flames will be blocked. Also, voting is over for a sequel to 'A SonAmy Story'. The unanimous 15-0 vote means that there will be a sequel. Thank you to all who voted. I own the story. Sonic, Amy Rose and all related characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. Diet Coke is owned by the Coca Cola Company."Eien no Yakusoku" is from the Dragonball Z soundtrack box set released by Columbia Records on April 23rd, 2003 (Japan only).**


End file.
